1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hunting stand and, more particularly, to a collapsible hunting stand for multi-terrain vehicles.
2. Prior Art
When hunting in flatlands or in areas where timber has previously been cut, trees are not available for standard hunting stands. Elevated observation stands, providing secure seating and a wide visual range for hunters, are desirable when hunting deer and other game in forested areas, fields, and reforesting areas.
The relatively easy access to these areas now provided by all terrain vehicles (ATVs) has encouraged the development of such stands to be used while mounted on ATVs. The seating platforms of such stands have heretofore been fixed and not adjustable as to their angularity, limiting their functionality.
Furthermore, hunting stands for all terrain vehicles are well-known in the patented prior art that have portable stands partially supported by the vehicle and which abut against a tree for further support. These devices are unsuitable for use in flatlands or in areas where a forest has been harvested since no trees are available to support the stand. Yet another hunting stand in the prior art is partially supported by the vehicle and partially supported by the ground. A major drawback of this stand is that its height is limited. Moreover, like the other prior stands, it is rather cumbersome and difficult to erect and strike.
Accordingly, a need remains for a collapsible hunting stand for multi-terrain vehicles to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a versatile hunting stand that is useable in all hunting locations and easy to set up. Such a stand has appeal to hunters who like to change locations often or those who have many hunting areas.